The invention relates to farm implements and in particular relates to an attachment for a bidirectional mold board plow which is adapted to engage the ground in a trailing relationship with respect to the mold boards.
Bidirectional mold board plows are known. In particular, Gomez U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,963 describes a mold board plow which has a tool bar that supports ground engaging mold boards. The tool bar is pivotably secured in a frame and is movable into left and right hand positions behind the tractor. A hydraulic reversing mechanism is connected to the frame to set the tool bar at an angle to the left or to the right with respect to the direction of motion of the plow. It is desirable to reverse the plow so that when the tractor direction is reversed, the ground is turned over in the same direction with each pass.
Mold board plows pick up large chunks of earth and produce clods which interfere with subsequent planting operations. One known device which conditions the soil after plowing is described in Sigmund U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,320. A mulching tool is pivotably mounted to a support which is carried by the plow frame. The mulching tool trails the plow at all times. The plow is not reversible.